In general, an electric oven is a device for preparing food using electric. Further, as for the electric oven, various type-heaters are provided as a heating source for preparing food in a cooking room. The heaters each may include a reflector for reflecting radiant energy produced from the heater inside the cooking room, or the heaters each may be shielded by a heater cover for preventing the radiant energy from being leaked outside.
However, in an electric oven provided with a carbon heater according to a prior art, grate provided therein may be damaged due to the radiant energy from the carbon heater. Specially, in case where the grate size is increased as a size of the carbon heater increases, the grate may be deformed thermally due to the radiant energy from the carbon heater.
Additionally, a bar-type heater has been used in the electric oven according to a prior art, and thus the reflector or the heater cover is to be shaped in consideration of the shape of the heater. However, the reflector or the heater cover that is applicable to the various shape-heaters has not been proposed.
Further, since the reflector or the heater cover applicable to the various shape-heaters have not been proposed, the reflection of the radiant energy from the various shape-heaters through the reflector or the leakage prevention of the radiant energy through the heater cover is not to be ensured sufficiently. Accordingly, it cannot be expected for food to be prepared efficiently using the heater.